Fire Emblem: Ike's Insanity
by Scarlet Devil Vocaloid
Summary: What happens when a Fire Emblem fan that has never played it receives a haunted Path of Radiance game? FAKE CREEPY PASTA! I didn't know if creepy pasta were even ALLOWED on this website, but I decided to post it here anyways. :P Sorry about the crappiness! ...Does anybody with a DeviantART account want to make me a cover?


**Hey guys, it's ScarletDevilVocaloid here…or Scarlet Starstorm if you're reading this on FanFiction. …Sorry, I didn't know what else to start with. XD The other day I read some creepy pasta like , a parody of that called , and some other ones I forgot. :P So I have decided to make my own creepy pasta, which I guess could be kinda considered a parody of . Lol, parody of a parody! XD This creepy pasta is going to be based on Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance since I'm such an Ike fan girl. XD This is probably gonna get REALLY scary, so if you get scared easily, that get the hell out of here. I don't know what else to tell you. :/ But if you can handle creepy pasta, enjoy! ^.^ By the way, this creepy pasta is FAKE, so it's not real. One last thing, this'll be in my own POV. I'll shut up now and get started! ^.^**

I'm sitting here in my living room, playing Kirby 64: Crystal Shards with Project64 without the internet on August 12, 2012.

"Two more days till I get it back," I told myself. "Two more days."

I got hungry, so I paused the game and decided to warm up some leftover Chinese food from last night. Before I could even get up, I heard a knock at the door. I walked up to the door and said,

"Who is it?"

Silence. I opened the door anyways and saw a game cover for Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. I couldn't believe my eyes. I've never played Fire Emblem before, so I was really excited about getting the game at my door. There was also a sticky note on it. I took the game, brought it inside, took off the sticky note and read it.

"Play the game. Free me. Help me, please. Sincerely, I"

"Who's I?" I asked myself.

I decided to shrug it off and play the game in my bedroom. It took me about 10 minutes to hook up the Wii and find my Wii Remote. I lose stuff a lot, so that explains why it took me so long. I opened the cover, but the disc looked off. It was still the same size as a normal Gamecube disc, but it was completely white and said "Ike" with what looked like black Sharpie.

"Oh well, as long as it's PoR, I'll play it anyway." I said as I put the disc in my Wii.

I went to the block in the menu to start up the game, but then I noticed another thing that was off. Instead of the normal start up screen for Gamecube games, besides the part where the Wii said "Cancel" and "Start", the screen was completely purple and the weirdest part yet was…the music from Lavender Town from Pokemon started playing.

"What the hell is going on? This doesn't make any sense!" I exclaimed.

I'm not much of a Pokemon person, but I DEFINETLY knew that this made no sense, having Pokemon music in a Fire Emblem game. Then I noticed singing. It was a male voice that sounded just like Ike's.

"_Tick tick tock tick. Tick tick tock tick. Tick tick tock tick. Tick tick tock tick. Slowly, gently, close your eyes and rest now. The morning's light will not wake you again. Think of stars and sweetly dream a bright dream. One last time recall a life you once lived. Tick tick tock tick. Tick tick tock tick. Tick tick tock tick. Tick tick tock tick. That friend you met long ago as a kid. Waves for you to meet him with his white hand. Actions by you made him reach the next world. Maybe by now he will not be angry. Tick tick tock tick. Tick tick tock tick. Tick tick tock tick. Tick tick tock tick…"_

The song seemed to go in an infinite loop. Suddenly, a black silhouette of Ike showed up on the screen. He looked like he was leaning on the left side of the screen, his arms crossed, but not very noticeable. He opened his eyes to reveal that they were completely red. He also had a wicked grin, stretching from ear to ear and his teeth were pointed and bloody. While the song was still playing, he broke the fourth wall by saying to me with a dark and deadly tone,

"Come on, press start." while pointing to the "Start" button.

I was in shock when he broke the fourth wall, but I was even more shocked by his sinister look.

"Hey kid, press the damn button already!" Ike shouted at me with a slightly angrier tone.

I was scared, so I shut the TV off, but it suddenly came back on and Ike spoke to me for the third time.

"Hey, what was that for? Are you scared of me? Don't be scared, you ARE my number 1 fan girl, after all, H-"

"Hey, don't say my name, I don't want the strangers reading this to know my real name. I only trust my friends with my name." I exclaimed at Ike, breaking the fourth wall in the process.

"Fine, let me try that again. Hey, what was that for? Are you scared of me? Don't be scared, you ARE my number one fan girl after all, Scarlet." He replied with a loud sigh.

"We're probably gonna need some sledgehammers if we're gonna smash the fourth wall apart." I said with a grin.

Ike and I started laughing to each other. After we settled down, Ike said to me, "Are you done?"

"Yeah, sorry." I said with a sweat drop.

"Alright, so where were we? …Oh yeah! Press the freaking start button already." He said back to me.

I pressed the start button, but instead of the game starting right away, Ike said, "Good girl. Now, let's get started, shall we? Ufufu…"

The screen turned completely black and the Lavender Town song stopped playing. I thought that while I had the chance, I could turn the TV off, so I got to the TV as fast as I could, but right before I could shut it off, Ike's head, but with black eyes and red irises suddenly popped up.

"HOLY RAINBOW TACOS IN A PIKACHU BOX!" I yelled as I jumped back onto my bed while Ike started laughing.

"Okay, one, that made NO sense, and two, don't even think about shutting the TV off again." Ike said to me with a chuckle.

"One, says the Path of Radiance game on drugs, and two, I already screwed up on making this creepy pasta scary." I said with a sarcastic tone. "I mean, it looks more like a comedy than a creepy pasta!"

"Well, I know it'll get better. Let's actually start this time, please." Ike said to me before his head disappeared.

Suddenly, my door shut by itself and the curtains closed so you couldn't see out the windows. The opening cut scene finally showed up, which looked normal. I skipped right through it and went to the title screen which also looked normal. I pressed start and went to the file selection screen, but it looked abnormal. Instead of there being five green bars, there was only one bar, but it was red and only said "PLAY ME". The hand to select the file was bloody and the background was black and bloody. I selected the file and started the game itself. However, the game went right to the first battle, skipping the first cut scene and battle conversations and stuff.

The battle took place in a room, like some kind of old palace room, the background was all foggy, all of the enemy units were lined up against the walls, Ike was the only playable character, and the objective was to seize the throne. The throne to what? The enemy units all wore black armor. I moved Ike up a couple spaces and it turned into the enemy mode. One of the enemies walked up to Ike and started a battle conversation. Then I saw Ike's portrait, but his eyes were black, had red slits, and his eyes were bleeding. The enemy unit's name was Titania and she started the conversation.

"Ike, do you remember me? It's me, Titania, Deputy Commander of the Greil Mercenaries?" she asked Ike.

I was shocked. How come Titania was an enemy unit?

"…" Ike said.

The battle started, but for some reason Ike had 0 HP. He won the battle right away. There was no death quote, but instead of the body disappearing after the enemy dies, the body just fell to the floor and bled. Another unit walked up to Ike and had a battle conversation with him. The unit's name was Boyd.

"Why Ike? Why have you turned to the dark side?" he asked Ike.

Ike gave the same expression from the first time. The battle ended the same way Ike fought Titania, Boyd's body falling to the ground, bleeding. As I fought more enemy units, I realized they were all of the playable characters in the game besides Ike. I never played the game before, but I did know a lot about the Tellius series. Ike gave the same "…" expression to every battle conversation and each battle ended the same exact way. I was scared, seeing all of the blood and dead bodies on the floor. After a while, Ike walked up to the boss, who was Ashnard. Instead of a normal battle conversation, a cut scene played.

"You did this, didn't you?" Ike said. Not only were his eyes black, had red slits, and were bleeding, but he was now covered from head to toe in blood.

"It was not me, my boy, you were the one that killed everyone. I'm actually proud of you, joining the dark side." Ashnard said to Ike while sitting on the throne. Ike seemed unaware that he just killed all of his friends.

"You did this to me, didn't you? Dragging me to the dark side. You made me kill everyone, my best friend, my little sister, everyone." Ike said with a dark tone.

"What the hell is going on?!" I exclaimed, scared and confused.

"…Congratulations, you figured it out. It WAS me after all!" Ashnard exclaimed happily.

Ike stood silent, with his head down. After a while, he started to laugh quietly, then it grew into an insane laugh.

"I'll kill you!" Ike shouted, then he leaped to Ashnard to kill him.

Suddenly, Ike started singing a familiar song. It was a Touhou song! Why is Ike singing a Touhou song in a Fire Emblem game? I remember it being called "Are You NUTS!". Ike sang while slashing the crap out of Ashnard.

After the song was over about four minutes later, Ashnard's dead body laid on the floor, bleeding rapidly, his right eyeball hanging out of its socket, covered in blood, and his guts were hanging out of his stomach. The sight was so gruesome that I was ready to throw up, but before I could reach over to my trash barrel and throw up, Ike said to me,

"Can you wait a little longer?"

Then, Ike sat in the throne as spirits of all of the playable characters rose up and surrounded Ike.

"All hail King Ike, emperor of the Spirit World!" the spirits exclaimed.

"The Spirit World?" I asked sarcastically. "Must be talking about Tellius since Ike like killed everyone. Plus, it sounds like the Trance Mode from Touhou 13."

A golden, but bloody crown was suddenly placed on Ike's head. He started laughing insanely as he took out Ragnell and slashed the screen, which made it turn it completely black. The laughter ceased and the screen stayed black for a little bit. Then Ike spoke to me,

"Thank you for freeing me. If Ashnard was killed, I would be free."

My jaw dropped as I realized that "I" from the sticky note was Ike.

"You can turn your Wii off now. Oh, and one last thing…"

A picture suddenly showed up on the screen. Ike stood in the middle of the screen, holding a bloody Ragnell in his right hand and Ashnard's disembodied head in his left, with the eyeball still hanging there, looking as if it's about to fall off. Ike was covered in blood, his neck bleeding rapidly, his head tilted towards the right, his eyes still black with red slits, and an insane smile that stretched from ear to ear. The back ground was black and bloody. On the bottom of the screen, the words said "Prepare yourself", but red and bloody. I was so scared that I will never see anything scarier than that ever again.

Ike said one last thing to me, followed by an insane laugh, "See you soon!"

I shut the Wii and TV off right away. The curtains and door opened up, letting me free. I started crying so much about how scared I was.

"That's it, I'm never playing Fire Emblem ever again. I'm going back to Zelda!" I exclaimed, scared to death.

I heard a knock at my door. I went to the door and opened it. I saw Ike himself standing there, his eyes the normal blue instead of being black and red.

"What do you want, you sick monster?!" I shouted at Ike, despite my fan girlish love for him.

"I'm here to take you home." He said sweetly.

"…What the hell are you talking about? THIS is my home!" I shouted.

He hold out his left hand and said to me, "Come on, let me bring you home, child."

I stepped back and exclaimed "NO WAY! UH UH! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

He put his hand down, gave me a dark stare, and said to me "Fine, have it your way."

He took out Ragnell and stabbed me right in the chest. I never knew I was going to be murdered by one of my favorite video game characters of all time. As Ike pulled the sword out, I fell to the ground.

Weakly, I asked, "Why…?", then my body went motionless.

Ike grinned a little, picked up my dead body, carried me bridal style, and said, "Shush, you are now one with Tellius…" and walked away, without shutting the door.

I'll never look at him the same way again…

**(To the people of FanFiction, especially the Fire Emblem archive. If you're on DeviantART, ignore this next part, but you can read it anyways. :P) This'll probably be the only Fire Emblem fanfic I'll write, or at least until I get PoR for real. I got the Lavender Town lyrics from a Luka lyrical version of the song made by NyanNyanMelody if you to find where I got them from. :P Also, a while back, I said that I was going to take a LONG break from writing fanfics, especially for the Smash Bros. archive. Unless I get the inspiration too, I also said that I will be no longer writing Smash Bros. stories. I have like two things to worry about now, this and a Touhou story called "One by One" and I'm not sure if the two stories mean I'm finally coming back to FanFiction, but it's probably unlikely that they do. I left this place in the first place because I was too scared of the flamers, so that's what made me stop writing Smash Bros. fanfics. If I do actually come back to FanFiction, I'll probably be writing Touhou fanfics from now on. Sorry for me babbling a bunch of stuff you don't care about. :P**

**(To the people of DeviantART. If you're on FanFiction, ignore this next part, but you can read it anyways. :P) I'll put a link in the description to "Are You NUTS!" so you'll have an idea of what song I'm talking about. I'll also give you a link to where I got the lyrics for Lavender Town from.**

**How was that? Did I scare you? I bet I did! :3 I think I'll write another, but next time it'll be Touhou related. And since Halloween is in like two months, I'll probably make the Touhou creepy pasta because it's the Halloween…time. :P This one was just made from boredom. :D It wasn't meant to be funny, especially in the beginning, but I just couldn't help it! XD I'm a very sarcastic person, thank you very much. :3 This was my first creepy pasta, so it's probably not that good. :/ What do you think? Did I do a good job for my first time? Remember, it was FAKE, so it was in NO way real. See ya! ^.^**

**P. S. - I also made this because there are like no creepy pastas about Ike out there. I saw a Smash Bros. Brawl creepy pasta with Kirby and Ike in it, but it was like more about Kirby than Ike. From what I remember from that creepy pasta, some guy was playing Brawl and went into Training Mode. He played as Kirby and chose Ike as his opponent. I'm pretty sure he went to Final Destination or something. Then, he noticed something scary-looking on Kirby. I don't exactly remember what it is, but I think he had black eyes and they were bleeding. When Kirby sucked up Ike with his…sucking power, the only thing that came out were bones and blood. That's from what I remember.**


End file.
